Hermione as a Black
by AlyseCinderella
Summary: Hermione has it all. Looks, smarts, and the greatest friends in the world. She attends Salem, which is forever away from home. Most of all... Hermione is Hermione Mia Black, daughter of Sirius and Elizabeth Black. Hermione is in for an adventure when returning to Hogwarts for 7th year. Completly AU. Quite a few OC's. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione has it all. Looks, smarts, and the greatest friends in the world. She attends Salem, which is forever away from home. Most of all... Hermione is Hermione Mia Black, daughter of Sirius and Elizabeth Black. Hermione is in for an adventure when returning to Hogwarts for 7th year.

"Why do we have to come to Hogwarts this year? I mean seriously! It's not like they couldn't have just turned down the invitation, right?" Hermione was sitting by the window on the schools helicopter, which is 50 times bigger than a normal one. She was muttering to herself and having a conflicting battle in her mind.

"You know Mia, it's not healthy to talk to yourself." Stated Ginny Weasley, one of Hermiones best friends.

"I'm sorry Mia, but Gins got it right. Some people take it as a starting sign for insanity." Luna Lovegood, Hermione's other best friend, said sitting down by the two.

"Well girls I'm sorry, but I've passed insanity a LONG time ago! I think it was when I met you two!" Hermione said in this false sweet voice.

"Whoa! Mia, what's wrong? I know you're scared to be coming back. It's obvious in all of us. We three have roots here, things I know that you wish never would have happened, happened here." Luna said.

"Buy you don't understand! I haven't seen our family since the summer before second year! I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts since the Christmas in first! I left because everyone hated me! I mean it was my own cousin who got everyone to start being jerks to me!" Hermione yelled calmly.

"Mia, that was FIRST year. Surely people have matured since then. Or at least I would hope so…" Ginny said.

Hermione started giggling lightly, then it turned into full blown laughter. Luna and Ginny looked at her oddly. Hermione tried to calm herself down, to no avail. About five minutes later she finally calmed down enough to explain to the two why she was laughing.

"Could you*giggle* imagine everyone still*giggle* small little first years, While we all matured?" Hermione asked between giggles.

Luna started laughing. Ginny just snorted and glared at her.

"For your information Little Miss Must-Ruin-A-Serious-Moment, I was trying to help you feel better." Ginny huffed though you could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Oh Gins' you have to admit it would be rather hilarious if that was the case. Imagine how Ronald would look." Luna said laughing.

Ginny rolled her eyes, snorted, and said, "Oh yeah, of course all YOU can think about is Ronald…"

Luna blushed and quickly changed her posture to look like a lady. "Well yes, of course I would talk about him. He is after all the reason Hermione left, us quickly following." She said.

"GUYS! Seriously, why did I agree to come? What if people still taunt me, calling me ugly, a know-it-all? What do I do? I'm not sure I could take all that ridicule again." Hermione said, her eyes filling up with tears. Hermione suddenly looked like the little first year again to Ginny and Luna.

Both girls sighed and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Hermione, there is nothing to worry about. I'm sure they wouldn't do that to you. Not after all the crap we gave them after you left." Ginny said.

"Yeah, Mia. Gins' right. I may have had an epic crush on Ronald back then, but that didn't stop me from hanging him upside down from his toes, with only his underwear on, in front of the great hall during the leaving feast." Luna said, trying to keep from laughing.

. "Okay so you're right, it's probably all passed now. But there's still that fact I haven't seen our very LARGE family in forever and I've changed... A LOT! I'm no longer that bushy hair, know-it-all, flat chested, unattractive, timid, little girl! I'm a totally different person!" Hermione was starting to get frustrated.

"So what are you saying? If they don't like you, you'll change?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione looked at her in shock. "OH NO! All I'm trying to say is if they don't like me It'll be hard to live with them for a whole year." Hermione replied.

Luna sighed and looked at the two girls. "You forget Mia, we've changed too. We haven't seen our whole family for a long time, just like you. We're more developed in body and Attitude as well, Hey, I wouldn't be surprised if nobody recognized us till we go up there and get introduced!" Luna said.

Hermione smiled. Imagining going up to her family and old school mates showing them just who she is. Ginny was also smiling at this, thinking about the reaction all her brothers would have.

"So it's settled then? You're no longer going to think about leaving? Because if you are, I'll have to Impero you. Luna stated seriously.

Hermione laughed. "No darling Luna, I'm not going to think about leaving."

"Good because I don't feel like being sent to Azkaban for using an Unforgivable." Luna huffed, making Ginny and Hermione laugh.

"So Luna, what exactly is going on between you and dearest Ronald?" Ginny asked.

"Erm. Nothing. We're just.. ah.. you know.. friends." Luna stuttered blushing.

Ginny and Hermione grinned like maniacs. "Suuurrre." They both said at the same time.

"What about you Gins'? What will happen with you and Draco?" Luna asked smirking.

"First off, you look way to much like a Slytherin with that smirk on your face, it's scary really. Twice off, We're dating, long distance and secretly of course. Thrice off, the relationship Draco and I have has absolutely nothing to do with you and Ronald considering ya'll are way too cowardly to go for each other." Ginny said.

"Oh? So Luna and Ron should just date because they still talk through Owl Post? Even considering they haven't SEEN each other in about 5 years?' Hermione asked, joining the conversation.

"Oh hush up Hermione. If only you would have actually LIKED someone while you were at Hogwarts, you would understand." Ginny growled playfully.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm actually VERY happy Mia, didn't like anyone while at Hogwarts." Said a guy with dirty blonde shaggy hair and the most magnificent pair of blue eyes.

"Emmet, just stay out of this. Your opinion doesn't count because you're too much of a love sick puppy." Luna teased him.

He just smiled and wrapped his arms around Mia's waist, pulling her against him. "You're right I am love sick, but I'd rather be love sick, than not having Mia." He said while kissing her forehead affectingly.

Luna rolled her eyes while smiling. She was happy her best friends had found someone.

Hermione stuck her tong out at the two with an I-Told-You-So look on her face.

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny each pulled out their iPods and started listening to them. Hermione of course was sharing hers with Emmet.

About Two Hours Later:

Hermione woke up to some screams. She looked around and saw Luna and Ginny laughing at something Emmet had said. She smiled, _I'm so happy I have those three in my life._ She thought. Remembering she heard screams she looked out the window and saw that they we're landing. _Most likely the Quidditch Pitch_she thought.

Luna, Ginny, and Emmet saw she was awake. "Sleep well Mia?" Ginny asked. "Yes, I actually did Gins'" Hermione replied.

"Well we're just about there, you nervous?" Emmet asked her, taking his seat next to her.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I am. But hey, they'll have to accept me as me. Right?" Hermione replied.

"You bet. If they don't, which won't happen by the way, they're missing out on someone amazing." He replied, giving her a quick kiss.

Suddenly the helicopter landed, quite bumpy, causing some of the girls to squeal. Hermione rolled her eyes, _such girls,_ she thought.

"STUDENTS! MAY I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" Yelled Mrs. Stevens, headmistress of Salem, "Now as you all have noticed we have arrived at Hogwarts. Now you all MUST be on your best behavior, and I know you all have one, Miss. Black. Now please understand that considering you all are seventh years, you will be setting an example towards the younger students. As you all know, you will be taking all classes in the Hogwarts curriculum, but after much persuading from one of our students, we have decided to also add all our extracurricular activities to the list of classes you may take. Those classes include, Self Defense Wizarding and Muggle, Dance, Choir, Volleyball, Soccer, and of course Quidditch. Now you may only take three or four of these classes, as well as all the necessary ones. Alright. Tonight is the welcoming feast for us. You will all be sorted. So chop, chop, let's move!"

All the students started filing out of the helicopter, Mia, Ginny, and Luna following behind. Halfway to the castle Hermione realized she forgot her IPod. "I'll be right back guys! I forgot something!" Hermione turned around and started running back to the Helicopter. When Hermione stepped off it with her IPod safely in her pocket she saw Ginny and Luna waiting for her. "Why'd ya'll follow me? I told you I'd be right back." Hermione asked a little annoyed. Luna rolled her eyes and grabber her left arm, "Yeah, and let you chicken out on all of us. We don't think so." Ginny nodded and grabbed Hermione's right arm, "Yup. We weren't going to give you the chance to leave." Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at them, "Thanks for caring." She sarcastically said.

They walked back to the castle in silence. When they reached the door that lead to the Great Hall they exchanged looks. "Guess we're a little late." Luna said. "Not a little late, Luna. Fashionably late." Ginny corrected her. Hermione smiled, "No matter happens, I still love you guys. Oh and just to let you know, my mom and Uncle Remus may or may not be the only ones who know about me going to Salem." "WHAT?!" Ginny and Luna each screamed. Hermione pushed the doors open before they could say anything else and ran into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Head Table POV

"I can't believe Dumbledore agreed to this- this exchange program nonsense! I mean come on, its Zach's last year. He doesn't need all this stuff to distract him; it's hard enough as it is to get him to do his school work." Sirius ranted to his wife, Elizabeth, and brother in law Remus. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned back to looking at the crown of Salem student's. Remus studied her for a minute before saying, "Lizabeth, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're looking for certain people in that crowd of students. That just can't be though can it? Considering your dearest Hermione is in France going to school there, right?" Elizabeth looked at her empty plate for a moment. Sirius grabbed her hand and she looked up at him. "Liz, go on tell him. Assure him our Hermione is in France with your Mother." Sirius pushed, feeling himself as if something was out of place. Elizabeth's heart and mind debated on the issue. 'Do I tell him that Hermione never went to school in France and is in fact here with Salem or simply let him find out himself.', she thought to herself. Deciding on to tell him and gaining all the courage she could muster she spoke, "Actually, Hermione isn't in France. Never was. She goes to school in America, living with my cousin's and all." Sirius looked shocked at this news and Remus just smiled. "About time you said something." Remus said. Elizabeth looked at him in surprise and asked, "You knew?" Remus chuckled at his sister's expression and ridiculous question, "Of course I knew. Last summer when Gema and I went to America for our second honeymoon we decided to visit Lacie and Lucas. When we arrived and knocked a young woman answered the door. She looked nothing like Lacie so we just assumed we had the wrong house, apologized and left to go on our way. Before we could even make it down the steps though, I heard someone scream, "Uncle Remus! Aunt Gems!" you could imagine our surprise when we found out it was Hermione. She explained everything to us and she and I have been exchanging letters since." Remus explained. Through Remus's explanation Sirius passed the stage of surprise and went to anger. "You've known all about this and didn't even think to mention it to me?" Sirius asked Remus in a deathly tone with a glare just as deadly to go along with it. Remus put his hands up in a surrendering type of motion, "Hey, don't blame me. I wanted to tell, but your lovely daughter inherited Lizabeth's puppy dog face. You know that I can't resist that face." Elizabeth laughed, stuck her bottom lip out and made her eyes go big and watery, "Oh Remus, could you please tell me why Zach had detention with you last night?" she asked. Remus shook his head no, keeping his mouth closed, tightly. Elizabeth intensified the look and even let a few tears fall. Remus gave up and blurted out loud, loud enough for the whole hall to hear, "I caught him sneaking of the grounds with a girl to go out on a date!" The whole hall was silent and everyone was staring at him. Almost everyone's attention soon shifted to the Great Hall doors opening and a girl with long black hair ran in. Not noticing the Great Hall doors open, a kid from Gryffindor table shot up from the table and screamed, "Uncle Remus! You were supposed to keep that a secret! Especially from Mom, now I'm dead!"

No One's POV

"Mia! Get back here! Why would your Dad not know you go to Salem?" Ginny asked running in after Hermione," Oh… Crap." She said once she realized they were in the Great Hall, with everybody staring at them, well close to everybody. One boy was standing up looking at the Head Table. Zach whipped around and yelled at whoever interrupted his argument, "Excuse me! Can't you see we're in an argument here! So, if you'd so kindly shut it, I'd like to finish it. Thank you very much! Stupid girls not knowing how to act around men." Ginny's eyes got this glint in them and her whole attitude change. "Excuse me, little BOY. Pardon me if interrupted your… productive argument. But, I believe mine was much more entertaining and obviously more important than yours. As so kindly put it, I'd really appreciate it if you'd shut it." Ginny spoke while turning around to walk over to Hermione, "Oh and I'm a woman, little boy." She added while walking away. Zach stood there with his mouth hanging open. Someone hit Zach on the back while saying, "Ah mate, looks like you just got told… by a Ginger none the less." Zach looked at Harry and glared at him, "Whatever." Zach said.

Ginny walked over to Hermione and Luna. Took both there hands and pulled them where the rest of the Salem students were. Emmet grabbed Hermione's other hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Hermione looked up at him and smiled, a way of thanking him. Hermione looked at Ginny and said, "You do realize that was my brother you just called a little boy, right? He isn't as little as he was when I saw him last though. He's like 6'5 now." Ginny smirked and replied, "Yup, I knew. He has your eyes and it was obvious. He is a little boy; you are after all five minutes older." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like he'd ever willingly admit that." Ginny smirked even wider before saying, "Well. Being his cousin and all, I'll just have to get him to admit it… unwillingly." Luna decided to pop into the conversation by stating, "You're not his real cousin. Just families are really close. Other wise, it's gross for me to like Ron." Hermione and Ginny both smiled, "So you do like him." They exclaimed at the exact same time. Luna rolled her eyes and said, "Duh! Now pay attention I think the sorting has started."

That sorting had indeed started and Hermione's turn was coming close. "Guy's I'm scared. What if I get put into Gryffindor again? Or worse, we get split up?" Hermione worried. "Relax, Mia. Everything will be fine. Wherever you go, we'll still see you. Gryffindor isn't that bad, especially since people have grown up and our whole family is practically in three too." Ginny softly said. Hermione frowned more, "That's exactly why I don't want to be in there!" She exclaimed. "Just. Relax. You're next." Ginny told her slowly. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, taking deep breathes. "Black, Hermione." a woman called, "Wait, what? Hermione?" A very considerable number of gasps were heard throughout the hall, many from the Head Table. Hermione opened her eyes and walked forward with a lot of newly founded confidence. She met the eyes of the lady, who she recognized at her Grandma McGonagall, smiling at her she sat down on the stool. The Hat was placed on her head and it screamed out "Gryffindor!" almost immediately. Hermione frowned and stood up. She walked to the table and sat down, far away from anyone in her family.

Hermione's mood was brightened up a little when Luna, Ginny, and Emmet were all sorted into Gryffindor. They all sat by her and started to talk, laugh, and joked through the rest of the sorting. "I'm so happy ya'll are with me! I'm not alone!" Hermione said for the billionth time. They all three rolled their eyes and were about to reply, but they were interrupted. "Excuse me everyone." Dumbledore started, "I'd like to thank Salem school for accepting our invitation to join us this year, though only the Seventh years actually came. I'd also like to make a very important announcement. The teachers and I have decided to have two sets of Heads and Prefects this year. I have personally picked them out as well. The Heads from Hogwarts, as many of you already know are Harry Potter and Pansy Malfoy. The prefects are, Ronald Weasley, Zach Black, Draco Malfoy, Alexis Lupin, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. You will all be paired up with a prefect or Head from Salem. The Salem Heads are Emmet Stark and Hermione Black. Prefects are, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Marcie Williams…" Hermione zoned out.

Harry's POV

He couldn't believe it, Hermione was back… With Ginny and Luna and whoever that guy who was holding her hand is. He looked at Zach and asked, "Did you know she was coming?" Zach shook his head no, "I though she was still at school in France. Not America." Harry nodded his head, letting him know he understood. "Well, she's Head Girl. So, we know she's still smart. But I'm not sure about this Emmet guy. I don't exactly like him nor do I trust him." Harry said. Zach looked at where Emmet was putting food onto his sister's plate and then back to Harry, "I agree. He's acting like he's a gentleman now… but what about when they're alone? I'll definitely be talking to Hermione about this." Harry nodded his approval and started to eat. "Would you two stop it? Hermione hasn't even been back for two hours and you're already talking about how to control her life! She's seventeen! That's old enough to make the right decisions. She left because of us, and she's back. I won't let you guys ruin it." Spoke the one and only Alexis Lupin. aryH Harry and Zach nodded their heads as if they agreed. Satisfied with the semi-agreement, Alexis turned the other direction to talk with Marcie. Zach and Harry both made faces and hand motions mocking Alexis and stopped when she looked at them again.

I think it's obvious that it'll be a very eventful year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Head Table POV**

"Albus, did you know that she was coming?" McGonagall asked him. Albus looked to his right and into her eyes.

"Mini, if I would've known she was coming, I would've told you. When I saw Hermione Black, I thought it was someone else." He told his wife with a very uncommon serious expression on his face. Minerva smiled at her husband.

"Thank you for not keeping this from me. I love you." She said. He smiled back and took her hand in his, "I love you too, my darling."

Minerva got this gleam in her eyes and a smirk appeared on her face, "You know, I'm very surprised."

Albus looked at her confused and asked, "About what?"

Minerva looked at Albus with an innocent expression on her face and said, "The fact that you didn't know something…" Albus laughed but didn't reply; instead he went back to his dinner.

Sirius was glaring daggers at this Emmet kid. Elizabeth laughed at him.

Looking at her his expression softened, he couldn't help but smile at the woman he loved. "What's so funny?" Sirius asked his wife.

Smiling she replied, "Just the fact that you, Harry, James, and Zach are all glaring at Emmet. Don't even mind that fact that Hermione is here, actually here."

Sirius looked in thought for a moment before replying with, "Why didn't you mention Remus? He's glaring… Isn't he?" He then turned around and looked at his brother who was happily talking to his wife and eating.

Sirius hit him across the head and said, "Oi! You should be glaring at the almost-dead-because-he-touched-my-daughter kid!"

Remus frowned before saying, "I'm not going to do that. I trust Hermione to make the right choices. I'm sure that he's a nice kid. Besides, he looks like he's taking a nice liking to Lavender." He motioned to where they were sitting.

Sirius frowned and looked at James, Severus, and Lucius. He then spoke, "We should go down there and talk to him. He's messing with our Hermione and he needs a talking to."

They all nodded there heads and tried to stand up, only to no avail. Their butts were firmly glued to their chairs.

Looking at their wives who had their wands out and pointing at their chairs. "Cissa, why'd you glue me to the chair?" Lucius kindly asked his wife. Smiling Cissa replied, "Because if I didn't you'd be down there, integrating Emmet along with those foolish men you call your friends. We can't have that. Can we girls?"

Narcissa looked at Lilly, Elizabeth, and Sarah. They all shook their heads no while putting their wands away. "Sarah. Darling. Light of my world. You know I wouldn't do anything irrational, right?" Severus asked with a fake smile.

Laughing, Sarah replied, "Nope. I don't know that, because it's not true. Must I remind you about what happened to Mika's last boyfriend?"

Severus smiled with a faraway look on his face. Sarah rolled her eyes and looked down at the Ravenclaw table and saw Mika looking over at Hermione and her friends. Lilly nudged her and whispered, "Well, Mika seems to be interested in Hermione." Sarah smiled at hearing this. Hermione and Mika were the best of friends before they came to Hogwarts.

None of the parents knew what had happened that was so bad that caused Hermione to leave. No one would speak about it, even if the parents pushed the kids to tell. Sarah had a feeling that everything will come out this year though. She just hoped that whatever was said, the family could get through it.

**Gryffindor Table POV**

Hermione laughed loudly, catching everyone's, the ones sitting around her, attention. The first year Gryffindors looked at her in awe. They'd heard of the smartest girl to pass through the Hogwarts hall, well since Rowena Ravenclaw, and were amazed that she was right in front of them.

Hermione stopped laughing but still giggled a little bit. Ginny and Luna both raised their eyebrows at her. She looked at them confused before she realized, by looking around her, that people were staring at her. "Why are they staring at me?" She mouthed to Ginny. Ginny whispered, "They're waiting for your next move." Luna laughed a bit before saying, "I think they expect you to make a big show." Hermione and Ginny shared a look and looked at Luna with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Luna frowned, "Why do I have a feeling that I just gave you guys an idea that will get you into trouble." Hermione smiled, "Because Luna dear, you did." Luna just shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Oh no."

Hermione stood up and sighed loudly. This caught even more people's attention, including everyone's at the Head Table. Hermione looked down the Gryffindor table in search of her prey, smirking when her eyes settled on her victim. Walking down the aisle, Hermione almost laughed when she heard people whispering about her. No one sitting around her prey seemed to notice her. Standing right behind them, she bent down and whispered in their ear, "Hello little brother. Miss me much?" and then she screamed really loudly. This caused Zach to fall backwards off the bench, landing flat on his butt.

Hermione started to laugh, followed by Ginny and Luna. Falling to the floor because she was laughing so hard, Hermione started crying. Zach glared at his sister and stood up, "That wasn't funny Hermione!" he yelled. Eventually though, Zach started laughing too, joining Hermione on the floor. Many sighs of relief were heard from the head table, all of which the occupants thought they'd have to break up a fight.

After the twins had calmed down, Zach stood up offering a hand to his sister, which Hermione gratefully took. Hermione squealed when Zach pulled her into a bone crushing, body numbing, suffocating hug. Hermione gladly returned it and was relieved when he let go. "Boy, have I missed you Mione." Zach said. Hermione glared at the use of the horrible nickname. "I've missed you too Zaccy." Hermione said with a smirk. Zach rolled his eyes before looking behind her, "Ah, so that's where you two went off to! We knew you switched school, just never thought you'd follow Hermione." Zach said while giving Ginny and Luna each individual hugs. Luna smiled brightly and replied, "I think that's funny, considering it was the most obvious answer! Hermione, Ginny and I were inseparable while at Hogwarts!" Ginny laughed and pushed herself between the two and said, "Were? Honey, we still are inseparable."

Hermione screamed again when she felt three bodies collide with her, sending her sprawling backwards. Sitting up while holding her head, Hermione said, "Does anybody know how to hug properly anymore? If ya'll keep this up, I'll be unconscious by tomorrow." Looking in front of her Hermione saw who tackled her, laughing she said, "Ron, Harry, Draco, I didn't know you missed me so much." Harry and Draco looked at her appalled. "Of course I missed you Mia!" Harry said at the same time as Draco said, "You took Ginny away! And brought her back! Of course I'm happy to see you!" Rolling her eyes Hermione shook her head and stood up. "Of course all you can think about is Ginny; you better watch it she's my sister." Ron gave a pointed look at Draco. Hermione cleared her throat, which is why Ron looked at her.

Gulping, Ron turned toward her, rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Hermione, I'm sorry about what I did first year. I was stupid… and immature." Hermione nodded her head, "I accept the apology Ron, just one question. Why'd you do it?" Ron looked down ashamed before mumbling something incoherent. Hermione cuffed her ear with her hand and said, "Sorry, what?" Looking up and straight into her eyes, he said, "I was jealous of you. I was jealous of the way all our parents wanted us to be just like you. How you were good at everything and so smart."

To say Hermione was shocked by this would be an understatement. Hermione slowly walked toward Ron and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Ron, you don't have to feel jealous. I wasn't good at everything, remember flying lessons? I was horrible, absolutely horrible. And just because I'm book smart doesn't mean I'm better than anyone, especially not you. Besides, I was never pretty, so I didn't succeed in the looks department! I'm sorry you felt that your parents wanted you to be like me. I never wanted that."

Pulling back a little, Ron nodded his head and saw that Hermione had tears going down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" he asked while wiping away her tears. Smiling Hermione said, "Because I'm happy I have my brothers back again. I'm glad to have my family back! I'm glad to just be back." Ron laughed and let go of Hermione. He looked around and saw beautiful girl, no woman with blonde hair, who was talking to another beautiful woman with red hair. Even though Ron knew the red head woman was his sister Ginny, he still had to admit she was beautiful, no matter how weird it seemed, he was just proud of who she's grown up to be.

**Ginny's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh at Luna's funny yet innocent joke. I looked over and saw my brother talking with Hermione, they were hugging and really close. Looking over at Luna I saw her smiling at the pair. "Are you okay?" I asked her while nudging her. She nodded and looked up at me; I was after all a few inches taller. "Yeah, there's nothing going on between them, well at least nothing romantic. They're like siblings, besides I trust Ron and I know he loves me." Luna finished, looking back at the two.

I looked at them a smiled, "I'm just happy they've made up. Could you imagine living with them if they hadn't?" I asked. Luna made a disgusted face and shook her head, "Quite frankly, I don't want to imagine that. They've both got some nasty tempers and seeing as they haven't talked for six years, they'd be getting a lot of surprises with the others attitude." Ginny laughed and replied, "Their still going to get surprises with the others attitude. Mia has a fiery temper and isn't shy when she's mad." Luna thought for a moment before saying, "Their bound to be fighting this year. Ron's definitely in for a surprise." Someone wrapped their arms around Ginny's waist before a smooth voice said, "I can't wait. Seeing Hermione put Ron in his place, it'd be like a dream come true."

Smiling, Ginny turned around in the persons arms and looked up into the face of Draco. "Draco!" Ginny exclaimed and threw her arms around him. Draco laughed and put his nose in her hair, smelling strawberries. "It's so good to see you, actually see you. I've missed you Gin." Draco mumbled into her hair. Ginny rubbed her head into Draco's chest and took a deep breathe, savoring the smell of his cologne, the smell of Draco. Looking up at him Ginny had tears cascading down her cheeks. Wiping away her tears with his thumb, Draco asked, "Why the tears?" Ginny smiled and leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, "I missed you and I'm just happy to be here." Draco pulled her to him tighter and said, "I'm happy to." Ginny again put her head on his chest, sighing contently. Draco sighed as well and followed with an, "I love you." Ginny replied back with an, "I love you too."

**Luna's POV**

I saw Draco come up behind Ginny and wrap his arms around her. I took that as my cue to leave. I walked over to Zach and started talking to him. "So, how've you been?" I asked. He jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around with a big grin on his face. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a hug, just like he did Hermione. "Luna! I've missed you sis! How've you been?" Zach excitedly asked. I mumbled something into his chest. Zach pulled back and asked, "What was that?" I said, "I can't breathe." Zach quickly let go of me and stepped back. "Ops, sorry about that." He said sheepishly. I laughed at his discomfort before saying, "Its okay Zach. You're just excited to see me, your adopted little sister, who you haven't seen in six years, so you decided to smother me." Zach stared at me, a little scared, with his mouth gaping open. I laughed again and shook my head, "Zach, I was kidding. You didn't smother me, well maybe you did… but it's okay."

Zach came out of his shock, smiled and laughed. "I see you've changed as well." Zach said. I shrugged, "Guess it comes with getting older. Besides, look at you! You've grown… a lot! I remember when you used to be a twig. Now you're all… well, hot." Zach looked at me in shock again before laughing, "Did you really just say that? Isn't that well… awkward?" Zach asked. I raised my hand and did a 'nah' gesture, "Nope. Just what I and probably every other girl, besides your real sister, in the room thinks. That you're cute."

"Hey!" Someone behind me said. I turned around and saw Ron. A wide smile crossed my face and I jumped into his arms while yelling, "Ron!" Ron laughed and held onto me. "I've miss you!" they said at the exact same time, both of us laughing, Ron set me down. Suddenly a hurt expression crossed Ron's face; I looked at him in worry and asked, "What?" Ron put his lower lip out in a pout, "You said Zach's cute." I rolled my eyes, but before I could say anything Zach piped in, "Before that she said I was hot." I turned around and hit Zach in the chest, "Oh, shut up! You know what I meant!" Looking back at Ron, I saw he looked sad. Spinning around, I faced Zach, "Now see what you did? You're such an insufferable, mean, stupid… thing! You've made Ron sad! I didn't mean it like that and you know it! Just stay out of this Zach!" I yelled.

Prepared to do some damage control I turned back around to look at Ron and saw he has an amused smirk on his lips. I then realized Ron was just trying to get me all worked up, and Zach was playing along. Stepping back from both of them so I face them at the same time I said, "That wasn't funny! Ron, I actually thought you were mad at me and sad too!" I looked down at the floor with fake tears falling on me cheeks, "Zach, you went along with it too. Now I feel bad." Both boys looked worried and Ron came up to me, wrapping his arms around me, "Don't cry Love. I just had to see if your still had that fiery temper you did first year." I pulled back and laughed, "Of course I do, Ronald! Why wouldn't I? I'm still Luna Lovegood." Ron smiled down at me and pulled me closer, "That you are, and you always will be." I nodded my head before saying, "Until I get married of course." Ron looked at me in surprise; Zach interrupted him before he could say anything though.

"This is outrages!" Zach seethed, moving to stand next to Ron. Ron glared at him and asked, in a not so nice tone, "What's so outrages?" Zach pointed to Ron's right and Ron saw exactly what he was talking about. That Emmet kid had his arms wrapped around Hermione and they were currently in a lip lock. I watched Ron's face turn several shades red before he let go of me and started walking towards the couple. I desperately tried to stop them, to no avail. I saw Draco and Harry also walking toward them. I looked at Ginny and she nodded, I looked around a found the eyes of Alexis and Marcie. I nodded my head in the direction of the boys. The two got up and started to run for them, Ginny and me following. I grabbed Ron, Ginny grabbed Draco, Alexis grabbed Harry, and Marcie grabbed Zach. We turned them around and started to kiss them. This seemed to distract them all, except Harry, who pushed Alexis away and looked at her weird and a bit confused, well at least he forgot about Hermione.

I was thoroughly enjoying my kiss with Ron that was until we heard several throats clear. Ron and I broke apart as did everyone else, even Hermione and Emmet. Standing in front of us was, James and Lilly, Remus and Gema, Severus and Sarah, Lucius and Narcissa, and of course Sirius and Elizabeth. All the men were glaring at us and the women stood behind and beside their husbands with apologetic looks on their faces. Elizabeth looked at her daughter sadly before saying, "Sorry honey, we couldn't stop them." Hermione nodded her head and ran to her mom and hugged her. When they broke apart, Sirius looked at her and the rest of us saying, "You have some explaining to do. Family Commons. Now." Sirius demanded, pointing his finger to the door. We all nodded our heads. I knew that Hermione, Ginny, and I were in for it. This is going to be interesting… and bad. Definitely bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

As I walked down the halls and the never ending stairs I couldn't help but be in awe of Hogwarts all over again. Many of the portraits smiled at me and some even welcomed me home, like Hogwarts was my home… There was one painting that caught my attention, it was a little brown-haired girl running around a meadow and a brown-haired woman was sitting on a picnic blanket in the middle. The woman laughed as a black-haired man came out of nowhere, picked up the little girl, placing her on his back and zoomed around like he was an airplane. I stopped and stared at it, the scene looked so, so… so peaceful. I laughed as the man dropped the little girl gently in the grass, with him falling next to her. Suddenly the man looked up at me and I gasped, staring straight at me was a very familiar set of emerald green eyes.

I felt a tug on my jacket and came back to reality, turning around; I again looked into a pair on emerald green eyes, almost identical to the ones I had just seen. "Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked me with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah," I said while nodding, "where are we going again?" I asked. Harry chucked and shook his head in amusement. "We're going to the family commons. Everyone else went ahead; I waited for you to come back to reality." He explained.

I also laughed lightly and looked back at the portrait, only to find it empty, no people, no blanket, just a meadow. I shook my head and looked at it again, and it was still empty. "But, there was a man and a woman and a little girl. They were having a picnic and…" I trailed off. Harry grabbed my hand while saying, "Hermione, I've never seen anyone in this portrait before. I'm not saying what you saw wasn't there, because people have reported seeing similar scenes in different portraits around the school, but I haven't ever actually seen one." Harry told me while looking at the portrait, almost like he was analyzing it.

I again nodded my head, "Okay, let's go then. What is this family commons you speak of and where it is?" I asked while pulling on his hand dragging him in the direction we were walking minutes ago. Harry laughed and walked by my side, not letting go of my hand.

"It's something Dumbledore had established. Since Hogwarts has basically become a family operated school, he decided we needed something that would make it easier for said family to hang around." Harry explained while leading me up another flight of stairs.

"Oh, so what'd he do re-model a wing or something?" I asked curiously. Harry shook his head no, "Not exact-OMPF," Harry cut off when the stairs started to move when we were mid-way up, sending me into him. He caught my arm and held me tight. Laughing, he continued, "Not exactly, apparently the wing has always been there, served as the wing to Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor and Godric Gryffindor's family. Did you know they were married? Anyway, Dumbledore decided it was time to put it in use, again."

"That's cool," I said while stepping onto the landing on top of the stairs, "so they were married? Wow, never knew that. I did know that Rowena had a family quarters, but Hogwarts A History said that it's only ever allowed to be used by her descendants. Which is why it's weird that Grandpa D' set it up again. Unless…" I trailed off and looked at Harry with wide eyes; he nodded at me and broke out into a huge grin.

"Hermione Black, you are descendant of Godric and Rowena Gryffindor." Harry said in a professional voice. Screaming I jumped up and down, "Yea! So, that explains my brains… but wait, wouldn't that mean my dad should be smart too?" I asked. Harry laughed and replied amused, "Yeah… about that. The brainy gene only goes to the woman, those by blood and marriage. Don't ask me how or why, all I know is if you have questions I'm sure she can answer them." Harry pointed to a portrait that held two people, one wearing red and the other wearing blue.

"Hello Harry dear, your family can through about four minutes and 45 seconds ago. They had three extra people with them, I believe we have our Ginny and Luna back, I'm sure Draco and Ron are ecstatic." The woman in blue said, while wrapping her arms around the man in red. Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "Well Mrs. Gryffindor, considering they'll no longer be complaining about missing "their girls", I'd have to say we're all ecstatic."

The man in red laughed and spoke, "Harry, you have always been like a grandson to me, and I have always enjoyed your humor. Now, would you care to introduce up to this beautiful young lady?"

I could feel my cheeks heat up at the compliment, I bowed my head a little to hide my face behind my hair. Standing up straight Harry spoke, "This," he began my motioning to me, "is Hermione Black, Sirius and Elizabeth's daughter and your granddaughter." I gasped at this and looked straight up. So, these were the founders… I should've known.

Rowena smiled sweetly at me, "Hermione dear, it's so nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you from your parents, siblings, and of course Harry here. You're more beautiful than he said you were, though I doubt any words could do you justice."

I again blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Ma'am, I'm not sure who told you I was beautiful, but let me tell you, before I went to Salem, I was never beautiful." I told her honestly. Rowena just smiled at me and said, "Darling girl, you have no idea how beautiful you are. You've always been beautiful and that's because of who you are. You're the brightest witch to walk these halls since me, which also make you the most beautiful." I smiled and shook my head, though not really believing her.

Harry grabbed my hand and said, "Well we should go in, I feel we have some family members waiting to suffocate us and then fully interrogate you." I groaned when I realized that I was indeed still in trouble. Saying the password, Unity Forever, Harry dragged me inside as I bid my farewell to the two founders of Hogwarts.

Entering the common room, I saw everyone was seated on couches. Emmet, Zach, Ron, and Draco on one, with an open seat for, I'm guessing, Harry. Ginny, Luna, Alexis, and Marcie are all seated on a separate couch, with an open spot between Ginny and Luna, the look in their eyes tells me that that's where I'll be sitting. Looking more toward my right I see Narcissa, Gema, Mum, Sarah, Molly, and Lily all sat together on one couch, while Grandpa and Grandma shared a loveseat. To the right further, I saw another big couch that held all my other family, well the younger ones, Kelsey Potter, Lanely Lupin, Ashley Snape, Amber Malfoy, Cassidy Black, Fred and George Weasley, and… Mika Snape. I couldn't believe that she was here… that she'd have the nerve to call herself MY family, family runs thicker than blood, that's all I can say.

Hearing a throat clear, I looked to my left and saw Uncle Lucius, Remus, Severus, Arthur, James, and… dad, a very angry dad, all staring at me pointedly. _Well, here goes nothing_, I thought. Smiling my biggest smile I happily said, "Daddy!", while running to give him a hug. He opened his arms and accepted me, pulling me tight to him and holding me there. "My sweet angle girl, it's so great to have you back. I've missed you." He spoke into my hair. I laughed and replied, "I've missed you too daddy, I can't believe I've stayed away this long. I'll never do that again." He smiled and pulled back, looking at me he said, "Baby girl, there's a lot of things you're never going to do again, like leave… or kiss him," he pointed to Emmet, "in front of me again… or ever. Now sit and listen and answer questions."

I sighed and walked over to the couch that held Ginny and Luna; sitting between them I grabbed both of their hands and sat back. _This is going to be a very long night, _I thought begrudgingly to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione POV

Sitting on the couch, I watched my dad pace in front of me. Stopping and looking at me he crossed his arms and asked, "Were you three ever at Beauxbatons? Or was that just a cover up for going halfway around the world?"

I looked at Ginny and Luna who both nodded at me, before sighing. "No dad, we never went to Beauxbatons. We would've possibly gone, if you wouldn't have said that we'd have to stay with Grandma Lupin… Really she's a horror, no offense Mum. Anyway, not only would we have had to stay with her, we'd also have to dress and act like a 'lady' at all times, none of us," I motioned to Luna, Ginny, and I, "do 'lady'. There are some other reasons of my own, that we'll get to later. Plus, it's not a big deal, Mum; Aunt Sarah and Aunt Molly knew where we were! We've been writing them, plus I've been writing uncle Lupin, not to mention we've been staying with Lacie and Lucas, they wouldn't have let us get into any trouble. So, dad, you're all worked up over nothing." I explained in a casually way.

Dad, Severus, and Arthur all glared at their wives. "We'll talk about this later, Liz." Dad said to Mum as he returned to looking at me. Flicking his wand a chair came to him and he sat down in front of us in an exasperated state. Looking up, he said, "I still don't know WHY you left in the first place. I've heard that Ron over there, was a complete jerk, but I still don't understand. I trust you Hermione, you're my daughter and I've raised you, but I also know that you wouldn't have run off like that just because of idiotic Ron," Ron tried to protest, but quickly shut up after receiving a glare from Luna, "so please, explain to me why you left, and tell me the truth."

I sighed and nodded my head, before looking at Mika. I could see fear in her eyes and she shrank into the couch a little. I remembered why I left, almost like it was yesterday… and it made me so mad just to think about it. Looking back up my dad I sat up straighter and stared into his eyes, "You want to know why I left?" He nodded so I continued, "I had a best friend before Hogwarts, she was like my sister; except she wasn't… she was my cousin. We hung out all the time and told each other everything, from the subjects of guys to underwear to secrets that never should be repeated. I couldn't wait until we went to Hogwarts together, I knew that we'd 'rule the school' with our attitudes and our connections. We talked about it and we both couldn't wait, so imagine my surprise when we get there and within the first week, she doesn't even know who I am."

Everyone was staring at me and looking at Mika in shock, it didn't take a Potion's Master to understand who I was talking about, though I did have two who were present. I looked at Ginny and Luna, knowing that they've never heard this story before, they looked shocked and angry. Whether they were angry at me for not telling them or angry at Mika for doing what she did, I don't know.

Deciding to continue my story I spoke, "She was sorted into Ravenclaw and I was sorted into Gryffindor. She knew I was smarted than her and she didn't want to be in Ravenclaw. She told me, and I quote, "Hermione, only ugly, slutty, brainy, prudish people get sorted into Ravenclaw… So why didn't you get in there? I belong in Gryffindor, you don't. So. Get. Out." Well, I wasn't about to give up without a fight. I knew the hat had placed my in Gryffindor for a reason, my courage, so I was going to us it. It seemed the longer I used it though, the more insults that came at me. All of Ravenclaw house called me a slut and ugly, except for the sixth years and up. Slytherin hated me, I guess because I was a Gryffindor, and even some Hufflepuffs decided to join in on the 'fun'. I didn't give up though; I stayed strong, and friendless. Zach didn't even want to talk to me, and neither did Harry, Draco, nor Ron. I know why Ron didn't and I'm guessing Draco and Harry were just following Zach, as they always did when we were younger. Luna and Ginny were… well I'm not sure. Luna has just lost her dad and was taken in my Uncle Severus and Aunt Sarah, so she wasn't really stable in emotions. Ginny stayed away from me because she just did. I was literally all alone in this huge school, in a place so many people said I should think of as home. But, I still stayed, even if I was weaker than before."

I felt tears cling at my eyes and willed them away; I couldn't be a blubbering mess when I told them everything else… especially what happens next. Taking a few deep breaths I start again, "One day, as I was in the Gryffindor common room writing in my journal, Ron comes up to me and starts yelling at me, telling me that I need to have fun and not study all the time and that "it's no wonder I have no friends acting like the stuck up snob I am." Zach, Harry, and Draco all just sat back and watched me be ridiculed and cry. I think that's when I had my first major breaking point, I realized that even those who I grew up with, that I've been close to my whole life, didn't want me anymore. I ran away crying, refusing to let them see me in any worse state. Instead of running to the safety of my room though, I made a stupid mistake and ran out into the halls, not even thinking about the fact that it was after curfew and possibly dangerous. So I ran, I'm not sure how, but I ended up near Ravenclaw tower. I of course, didn't realize that then, so I just sat on the floor sobbing because I thought that I was lost and I knew I was all alone."

I paused and looked up at everyone. My Mum had tears in her eyes, Dad looked like he was going to cry, Ron was looking down at his lap in shame, Mika had closed her eyes, with tear streaks falling down her face, and she was breathing in and out. Using the courage that I've always had I said, "Mika, look at me. Look in my eyes as I say what happened next." She opened her eyes and looked at me, her eyes held sadness and regret, though I'm not sure if it's for me or for the fact that she was getting caught.

Staring in her eyes, I went on, "I'm not sure how long I was like that but, soon a few people can along. A girl and two guys, the girls clothes were all messed up and you could definitely tell that the guys and girl looked… satisfied. I was scared so I scooted closer to the wall to hide, but it didn't help, if anything they just noticed me quicker. I realized the girl was… Mika, and I figured, hey she won't let them do anything to me. I was wrong. The boys looked at me like I was some piece of meat, it was unnerving and scary. I remember looking at her with pleading eyes, silently asking her to leave and take them with her. I guess she semi-listened to me, because she left after saying, "Do what you want boys, she's used to it, just don't hurt her too much, we don't want her going and blabbing to anyone." I can't tell you much after that, I think I subconsciously blocked it all out, but… um… I know that they-they, um… they raped me." At this a lot of gasps and sobs were heard, along with angry muffled screams and whining. Ignoring all these I continued, tearing my eyes away from Mika's I looked at everyone, "That's why I ran away, those boys followed me around and haunted me. So I came up with a plan, I'd convince Mum and Dad that I needed to leave, would prefer to go an all girls school, and get a better education. Dad jumped at the opportunity to get me as far away from boys as possible, and Mum knew something was wrong, so she also agreed. When I told Mum that I just had to Salem instead, that I couldn't live with her Mum, and with the seriousness that I said it all in, I think she realized that she had to agree. So, she did and I went to Salem, and for some reason that I still haven't been told, Ginny and Luna followed me, that's their story to tell and when they do great, I'll be happy to know. All I can say is that when they came, we all connected and formed a really strong friendship, almost like a sisterhood, actually it is a sisterhood, we're sisters," Looking at Ginny and Luna I continued saying, "Gins, Luna, I'm sorry I lied to you all these years, but trust me, just saying all that now hurts me so much. I love you girls okay? I have no idea what I'd do without you two." I gave them a hug and looked at everyone else.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go." I shot up and ran out the door, just as I started to sob. I faintly heard people calling after me, but I ignored them and continued to run, with no destination in mind.


End file.
